Lo que más me gusta de ti
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Anko tenía fama de celestina, aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta. Kurenai y Asuma eran prueba pero ahora tendría que ayudar a dos mocosos en su relación, lo bueno es que contaba con la ayuda de cierto peli-blanco.


Me costo mucho hacer este OS la verdad es la primera vez que escribo sobre Kakashi y Anko pero ¡hice mi mayor esfuerzo!

Me salió más SasuKarin que KakaAnko pero esta sencilla historia esta dedicada a mi querida hermana **narushizu4ever **por su cumpleaños, me retrace pero igual espero que hayas pasado un lindo día y que te guste este pequeño obsequio (sino voy a llorar XDD)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Lo que más me gusta de ti_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría en aquella situación junto con Kakashi, hubiera esbozado una sonrisa – incluso quizá hubiera reído abiertamente – y con un «hmp, ni en tus sueños» se hubiera retirado.

Pero ahora estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar la ayuda su ex sensei. Y como no hacerlo si tenía una loca, violenta y furiosa peli-rroja buscándolo por media aldea. Y no es que él le tuviera miedo a la chica — porqué definitivamente no era así — simplemente prefería evitarse problemas a estas alturas.

Y todo ¿por qué?, porque el idiota de Naruto tenía una boca enorme y no sabía cuándo mantenerse callado. Porque si él no hubiera hecho la estúpida pregunta de «¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Karin-chan, teme?». La susodicha no se habría molestado, no le habría negado el sexo y lo más importante, él no estaría en un bar de mala muerte transcribiendo líneas cursis de los libros pervertidos de su pervertido maestro.

— Pon atención Sasuke — habló el peli-blanco al verle escribir con rabia — debes saber que copias — dijo divertido mientras la "felicidad" se miraba en sus ojos.

— Hmp — _respondió_ el Uchiha mientras terminaba de escribir aquellas palabras rosas.

Aún no entendía cómo es que Kakashi podía pasarse horas leyendo aquello. _Que estupidez,_ pensó.

Terminó de copiar lo que su mentor le había ofrecido y de inmediato se levanto de su asiento, avanzó con paso fuerte, pasando incluso de Anko quién lo había saludado con una sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara.

Lo único que quería era terminar el maldito problema y poder follar con su novia.

_¿Era mucho pedir?_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¿Entonces me dirás porque estas tan molesta, mocosa? — preguntó la peli-morada ante la mueca y el ceño fruncido de la Uzumaki.

La oyó bufar y se rió abiertamente, sabía que había peleado con el pequeño Uchiha pero quería que le dijera el porqué , podrían decirle morbosa o entrometida pero lo cierto es que era una de las pocas "amigas" de Karin y era lo menos que le debía.

— ¿Y bien? — insistió la Jōnin al tiempo que se llevaba un dango a la boca.

— Sasuke es un idiota — susurro despectiva la oji-rroja, aquello le causo una carcajada a la mayor por lo que el odio también se manifestó en la mirada que le dirigía.

— Siempre lo has sabido y aun así te metiste con el Uchiha ¿por qué te quejas ahora? — la sonrisa que su rostro había pintado intentaba ser amable pero escondía la burla que toda la situación le generaba.

— Lo dejaré — dijo con brusquedad la peli-rroja — ¡Me buscare a un chico más guapo y sensual que si me valore y no se quede callado cuando alguien le pregunta qué demonios le gusta de mí! — mientras hablaba —gritaba— sus manos habían desecho a tirones una servilleta, ante la mirada incrédula de la mayoría de los comensales.

— Es un frígido e insensible, seguro que no sabe ni porque le gustas — habló aun con la sonrisa puesta — aunque conociéndolo yo diría que lo que más le gusta de ti es tu magnifica personalidad — ahora el sarcasmo le había salido natural por lo que la Uzumaki había golpeado la mesa mirándola fijamente.

— Mi personalidad es encantadora — bramó rabiosa Karin para luego volver a cruzarse de brazos. — Es una puta pregunta de lo más sencilla... aun no puedo creer que no haya podido responderla — se quejó mientras masticaba un dango.

— Así son los hombres niña — protestó la mayor al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza — de todas formas deberías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo, harás que el Uchiha se decida a conseguirse a otra mocosa menos loca — comentó con sorna, la estaba provocando solo para que corriera a los brazos del moreno, ya luego le cobraría el favor.

A pesar del silencio que la menor producía, Anko estaba consciente de los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente, cuando la vio levantarse y salir caminando con grandes zanjadas estuvo segura que Sasuke estaría en problemas si no complacía a la Uzumaki.

Dio gracias por haber obligado a la «rojita» a pagar cuando pidieron, sino hubiera hecho una rabieta por tener que pagar su parte.

Terminó su ración de dangos y tranquilamente salió del lugar no sin antes agradecer a la vieja señora, dueña del establecimiento.

Pasó un par de cuadras para luego llegar a cierto bar que sabía era el refugió del flojo de Kakashi, apenas puso un pie dentro vislumbro al Uchiha, de nueva cuenta una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios y a pesar de que sabía no sería tomada en cuenta por el chico, saludo.

— Hola — y en efecto fue completamente ignorada por el pelinegro. Rió un poco y caminó al encuentro con el Hatake; al cual saludo con golpe en la espalda. Este le miro entre sorprendido y cansado.

Anko sonrió más.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Entró a la casa que comparte con Karin, la verdad es que al inicio solo la había aceptado porque esta no tenía donde vivir; conforme pasó el tiempo ella no se fue y él tampoco le pidió que lo hiciera.

Nadie había preguntado y realmente en ese tiempo le había dado igual si la peli-rroja se quedaba o se iba, ahora la verdad es que ninguno tocaba el tema pues estaba "resuelto" al menos entre ellos.

Caminó con parsimonia por los pasillos, revisó cada habitación desde la cocina hasta el baño y en ningún lugar esta Karin. Torció la boca con fastidio pues de saber que no estaría presente no hubiera hecho nada.

Subió las escaleras dispuesto a llegar a su habitación, al abrir la puerta una de sus camisas se impactó sobre su rostro. Soltó un suspiro al imaginar enteramente que es lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué diablos haces? — Preguntó intentando no perder la calma al tiempo que se quitaba la prenda de la cara.

— ¿Qué crees tú qué hago? — murmuró Karin mientras seguía revolviendo las pertenencias del chico — Seguro creíste que no me daría cuenta ¿no es así? — se detuvo solo para mirarlo, sus orbes carmesí centellaban de rabia y él quería volver a suspirar — Es Sakura — afirmó sin siquiera esperar una respuesta — ¡Ya sabía yo que esa arrastrada solo salía con Neji para despistar!

Mientras Karin siguió con su monologo el pelinegro se dispuso a tomar un baño pero para su mala suerte la pequeña figura de la chica se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

— Ni creas — exclamó aún molesta la Uzumaki — todavía no te he perdonado — Uchiha levantó una ceja en señal de desentendimiento — ¡No puedes venir y ducharte como si nada pasara idiota!

Soltó otro suspiro, este más profundo y cansado que el anterior; saco de su bolsillo el papel donde había apuntado «las cosas que más le gustaban de ella» deshizo los dobleces para luego leer en voz alta.

— Lo que más me gusta de ti son tus ojos, tu cabello, tu sonrisa pero sobretodo la mirada que solo tú sabes poner al verme, y el hecho que haces que cada momento sea inolvidable y único — recitó taciturno con la emoción de una roca, levantó la mirada para ver a la oji-roja.

Tenía la cabeza baja y un leve temblor se notaba en sus hombros. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera preguntar algo, la Uzumaki le lanzo un golpe a la cara — que si bien esquivo con facilidad — provocó que esta callera sobre él, quedando así ambos en la cama. La fémina arriba de él.

Karin estiro los brazos para poder mirar al chico, su ceño fruncido era señal inequívoca de que estaba más que molesta.

— ¿Me crees estúpida? — interrogó en voz media lo cual sorprendió a Sasuke por más que quiso ocultarlo — Es obvio que tu no escribiste eso, bastardo — el peli-negro no reacciono pues su vista estaba fija en el escote de la chica, a pesar de las marcas que poseía para él era un gran impacto ver su cuerpo tan de cerca.

Tal vez Karin no gozará de un pecho grande pero a su gusto era más que perfecto.

— ¿Q-Qué demo... — antes de que pudiera terminar la oración el moreno había intercambiado lugares. Fijó su mirada en Sasuke pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir sus labios sobre su cuello, ahogo un gemido de sorpresa ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? pensó.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo las manos del Uchiha recorrer su cuerpo. Por un segundo olvido que estaba enojada con él pero en cuanto el pensamiento le paso por la mente lo separó de su cuerpo lo suficiente para que la mirara.

— Dime una sola maldita cosa que te guste de mí y seguiremos — la voz le había salido entrecortada pero aún así mantenía ese tono de rabia característico — sé sincero — advirtió Karin mientras endurecía su mirada.

El peli-negro gruñó molesto, en buena hora la fémina le preguntaba eso, intentó pensar en una buena razón pero por más que se esforzaba no sabía que carajos decir. — Me gusta tu cuerpo.

— ¡No soy una puta, joder! — bramó furiosa la Uzumaki, intentó quitarse de encima al chico pero este la sujeto firmemente.

— Me gusta 'todo' tu cuerpo — aclaró para seguir besando su cuello — me gusta sentir como te estremeces cuando te toco. — Elevó la mirada y sonrió ligeramente, algo más parecido a una mueca pero que Karin sabia era algo genuino — Me gusta tu maldita personalidad, tu obsesión por controlar todo, tu voz irritante que solo se endulza para mí... todas esas idioteces que dije — terminó murmurando ante la atenta mirada de la oji-roja.

Los gestos de la fémina se suavizaron e incluso se permitió sonreír.

— Eres demasiado cursi Sasuke — soltó una pequeña risa y deshizo su agarre. El Uchiha por su parte gruñó.

— ¿Podemos follar ya? — estaba al borde de la molestia, fastidio y calentura — por más que lo negara — la fémina se llevo un dedo a la boca, como en un gesto pensativo que solo terminó de joder al chico.

Se levanto de la cama y entró al baño dispuesto a bañarse de una vez. Por su parte la peli-roja hizo un gesto de ensoñación, tomo una almohada y la abrazó para luego silenciar un gritillo en ella; se quito la ropa y entro al baño.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Uzumaki hasta que esta entró a la tina.

— Ahora si podemos — se acomodó en el regazó del Uchiha y le beso en los labios.

El oji-negro no pudo evitar dar gracias a todas las divinidades por haberle concedido un milagro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Había pasado ya una semana desde su reconciliación con Sasuke, ahora estaba de nueva cuenta comiendo dangos — para variar — con Anko. Esta le había obligado a relatarle como había sido tal reconciliación y aunque había intentado ocultar los mayores detalles no lo había logrado.

— Jodida pervertida eres — murmuró Karin ante la sonrisa burlona tan común en la Jōnin, — juntarte con Kakashi te ha afectado, vieja — declaró al llamarla con tal apodo tan "cariñoso".

— ¿Yo? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien le pidió prestado _ciertos_ libros — habló al tiempo que ensanchaba su sonrisa, todo por la cara estupefacta de la «rojita».

— N-no eran para mí — balbuceó nerviosa la menor de las dos féminas — hablando de Kakashi — mencionó maliciosa — ¿Para cuándo ustedes dos formalizan algo?

Oh sí ahora era Karin quien tenía la sonrisa burlona en el rostro, porque Anko no había contado con que antes de verla le había hecho una al Hatake y había terminado por confirmar que ambos habían planeado todo el embrollo — incluso habían comprado a Naruto — así que ahora le tocaba a la oji-roja una venganza.

Vio como Anko comenzaba a balbucear y no pudo evitar sonreír más.

— Si no te das prisa alguna te lo ganará — habló insinuante la Uzumaki lo cual provocó una risa en la mujer.

— ¿Me estas imitando? — preguntó altivamente, sintiéndose victoriosa por haber averiguado el juego de Karin.

— Para nada pero acabo de verlo con Shizune y no es que yo sea cotilla pero se veían muy cercanos y divertidos — la peli-morada se levanto deprisa y salió del lugar con una sonrisa amplia pero a la vez perturbadora.

Karin rió para sus adentros y degusto el ultimo dango que tenía en el plato. La peli-roja se levanto y con paso tranquilo se dirigió a la salida pero la voz de la dueña la hizo parar. La anciana le entrego un papel con la cuenta por lo que la joven termino maldiciendo mentalmente a la Mitarashi.

Ahora tendría que pagar todo y pedirle más dinero a... _su novio._

Sasuke se pondría molesto.

Igual podía hacer que Kakashi pagara quizá robando uno de sus libros a final de cuentas no debía de faltar mucho para que este se hiciera novio de Anko; siéndolo daba igual si pagaba él o ella.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

Wa! no me odien por el final tal feo ¡fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió! no me crucifiquen mejor déjenme un review y díganme que les pareció.

Criticas, comentarios, sugerencias y consejos son bien recibidos siempre y cuando sean respetuosos sino ahorrence la molestia de escribirlos y a mí de leerlos.


End file.
